


Best Boyfriend Ever

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Super Bowl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur drags Merlin to Gwaine's annual Super Bowl Party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Boyfriend Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merlocked18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Merls!
> 
> Merlin wanted to come over, but you know Arthur... *shrugs* ;)
> 
> This is in Bunnish.

“Why, Arthur?“ Merlin blinked.

“Because we promised.“

“But it’s so late in the night and I’m already tired.”

“Stop whining, put your jersey on and let’s go.”

“I’d much rather go to Merls’ birthday.”

“But it’s SuperBowl Sunday! How can anyone have their birthday on SuperBowl Sunday!” Arthur put his baseball hat on and toed into his shoes.

Merlin yawned. “I’m sure she knew that when she was born some 29 years ago. She did this on purpose!”

Arthur nodded. “Yes, I’m sure she did.” He grinned. “Come on, the others are waiting!”

Merlin grabbed the bag with the crisps and sweets and followed Arthur to the car. While they drove to Gwaine’s place, he gave Merls a quick call to wish her a happy birthday and explain why the most stubborn boyfriends of all couldn’t be convinced to skip this one sports event. 

 

When the game was over at close to 4:30 in the morning, Arthur looked around. “Come on, Merlin, let’s go home.”

Mithian grinned when she saw Merlin snuggled up to Leon, both of them fast asleep in the big armchair. “Awww, look at them.”

“Should we be jealous?”

Percy yawned and stretched. “You’ve got them every day of the year, let them have each other that one single night in February.” He didn’t even notice that Mithian and Arthur were staring at him.

Gwaine laughed. “Naughty.”

Blushing, Percy shook his head. “I didn’t mean it that way!”

Grinning, Arthur went over to where Merlin’s head was on Leon’s shoulder. “Merlin,” he whispered while Mithian brushed a few curls off of Leon’s forehead.

“I think we should let them sleep.” Mithian yawned, too. “Guest room’s ours?” She looked at Percy.

“Yup. Leon put your bags in there when you arrived.”

Mithian nodded, waved and padded towards the guest room. 

Arthur just kicked off his shoes, grabbed a blanket and got comfy on the couch. With a bit of luck, he would wake up with Merlin by his side. He knew Merlin hated SuperBowl Sunday but he came along every year anyway. Smiling, he closed his eyes. He just had the best boyfriend of them all.


End file.
